The Greeks Reach New Rome: My version!
by LOVERofSTUFF24
Summary: Piper has been crushed and finally gets her powers... "so what do you think of my powers?"...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so I was very upset with The Mark Of Athena and how it was written so I decided to do a story that involves The Characters of HoO and Write it my one way. But PJ&O and HoO belong to Rick Riordan** _

**_So On with the story..._**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_Pipers POV:_**

**_ I always knew something was bad was going to happen but I didn't think about you. Jason and I were on the sky deck of the ship while the rest of the camp was sleeping. Jason was still as gorgeous as ever but there was something off about him like he feels guilty about something._**

**_"you ok Jason?" I put my hand on his. He stiffened._**

**_"um Yeah... Piper I have to be honest."_**

**_"what?" I was hoping he would say the 3 words I've been praying for._**

**_"I-" We were interrupted by Leo._**

**_"Camp Half-blood! We have reached Camp Jupiter. Please go stand with your cabin leaders. That will be all!" I began walking down to the entrance._**

**_"It can wait Jason. Right now we have to get you home! You can tell me later!" I smiled at him and ran off to find my siblings._**

**_Twenty Minutes later I found them looking at themselves in the mirror and fixing each others outfits. Drew came up to me and smiled._**

**_"You ready leader?" She asked. Drew and I became real sisters after she started dating Will Solace, son of Apollo. _**

**_"Yeah but I'm kind of nervous. what if they attack?" I said. She fixed my pink cape and crown that doves engraved on it._**

**_"they won't trust me!" She said. Then Annabeth came up to us._**

**_"piper it's time!" She said excited. Annabeth lost her boyfriend Percy Jackson and found out he was with the Romans. You could tell she was really excited to get him back. But a few nights ago she was really hysterical wondering if he forgotten her and if got a new girlfriend. The Aphrodite girls and I calmed her down quickly._**

**_"OK. Aphrodite Cabin Follow!" I shouted. The Aphrodite Cabin was the first to go because if they attacked then All of us Charm speakers would stop them._**

**__OOO Line breaker Thy name is line__**

**_We walked down the ramp and instantly the romans put up their weapons._**

**_"peace Romans... We do not want to cause trouble." we all chorused. They put down their weapons down slightly. Two of them walked up to us._**

**_"Hello Greeks I am Reyna daughter of Bellona. It seems you have something that belongs to us and us you." She said her voice was beautiful. I stepped up._**

**_"yes. May I introduce Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace ." I bowed and whistled twice._**

**_" Grace as in Thalia Grace?" A Teenager with Jet black hair and sea green eyes spoke. I nodded confused. I looked up and saw 2 blond heads float to the ground. Annabeth spoke first._**

**_"Hello. I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. This is Jason Grace son of Jupiter." The boy with the sea green eyes ran towards her and hugged her._**

**_"Annabeth!" He said. She grabbed his hand and flipped him._**

**_"Hi seaweed Brain!" she smiled and kissed him._**

_"__damn I owe Thalia and Rachel 15 drachmas!"**I heard Lucy say to Mitchell. Jason walked up to Reyna.**_

_**"Hello Reyna." he said with a crooked smile. A smile I never saw before.**_

_**"Jason!" She exclaimed and kissed him. The worst part was that he kissed her back. I saw Red and then black. The last thing I heard was my mother saying: **She has Awakened._

_~Percy's POV~_

_**We were currently in the Principia having meeting. All the Cabin Leaders were currently up with us. while the rest of the campers were in the back. I stared at Piper and notice something was different about her. I sensed she was 10 times more powerful then the average demigod. she seemed to resemble the same aura as her mother, Aphrodite. That's when it clicked. Piper was Aphrodite. **_

_**"in Conclusion, the Demigods of Camp Half-Blood will be staying here until we actually begin the war against Gaea." Reyna said. "does anyone have anything to add?" Piper raised her hand.**_

_**"Yes since today is Valentine's day I suggest we have a Valentine's day Campfire!" She said. You can hear the Aphrodite kids squealing in the back.**_

_**"I do not think that is very relevant to the war. And would be extremely irrational to do!" Reyna Said. Piper, or should I say Aphrodite, looked ready to kill.**_

_**"Reyna I don't think it would be wise to go against a Goddess. Don't you think Lady Aphrodite?" I said from my seat. Everyone looked at Piper. She laughed.**_

_**"Only you Perseus Jackson would be the one to figure me out." She began to glowed and then a 22 year old woman with blond hair and kaleidoscope eyes appeared.**_

_**"Mother! What are you doing here?" Drew said. Lady Aphrodite Winked at her.**_

_**"I'm covering for piper. she is currently busy training right now." she said.**_

_**"Training where?" Jason said. Aphrodite stiffened.**_

_**"I'm not at liberty to say **Son of Jupiter **Besides why would you care?" she spat. Jason looked guilty. What happened between him and Piper?**_

_**"honestly mother do you have to be rude?" a musical voice rang out. Out of the shadow came out Nico Di'angelo and the real Piper.**_

_**"NICO!" Hazel screamed. He smiled at her and sat next to Thalia who gave a kiss. Whoa when did those two get together? **_

_**"my Apologies daughter. You're here early!" she said. Piper shrugged and came to view fully. Everyone gasped. Her brown hair was much longer than it was 20 minutes ago and her eyes were violet. She was wearing a simple mint green dress and gold roman sandals.**_

_**(Like this.. LINK ON MY PROFILE**_)

_**Suddenly a boy came in.**_

_**"Praetors! An army of monsters have entered the camp!" Everyone ran outside with a weapon. We were greatly outnumbered even with both camps here. Piper stepped forward.**_

_**"mother can you put a soundless shield around everyone except me and the monsters?" She asked. Aphrodite nodded and put a barrier around us. Lucy and Drew screamed for piper. Speaking of which looked really calm.**_

_**~third POV~**_

_**Piper glared at the monsters. Her eyes glowing pink.**_

_**"lllloooooooooookkkk what we havvvvvvve hhhhhhheeeeeeeeereeeeeee" A drachmae hissed.**_

_**"Ah yes A pathetic daughter of Aphrodite. I will let you know my name before you die young demigod. I am Kelly!" She laughed. Piper twitched.**_

_**"All you monsters die except you Kelly." She whispered. One by one all the monsters disintegrated except Kelly. Kelly Gasped/**_

_**"Who are you?" She asked in horror. Piper smirked.**_

_**"why me? I'm a little daughter of Aphrodite! **Flame!**" She said. A green flame appeared in her hand. "Now good bye!" Piper threw the flame at Kelly. For 2 whole minutes Kelly screamed in pain until she finally burst into dust. Piper Brushed herself off and smiled at the group of demigods behind her. With a wave of her hand Aphrodite took off the shield and left. Everyone stared at Piper.**_

_**"well Guys do you like my powers?" She smirked.**_

Well That's it! Please Review A new chapter will be posted every other day. BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**_Drew's POV_**

**_We all stood there in shock as piper took down an army of monsters. _**

**_"Dude that was so awesome! How did you do that Piper?" Leo said. Everyone knew he had a crush on Piper except Piper and _**_Jason.** Erg that boy is so dead to the Aphrodite Cabin! I mean leading on Piper like that? What the Hell!**_

_**"Aww it was always within me I just had to unlock it!" Piper said blushing. Could it be? Does Piper Mclean like Leo Valdez. I notice that girl Hazel look a little upset. **_

_**"So Reyna, since I saved your precious camp... how about we have that Valentine's Day campfire my mother wanted." Piper said twirling a piece of her hair.**_

_**"I-I Suppose." Reyna said looking defeated. Suddenly a pink poof appeared and a Dove holding a scroll appeared. Piper read it out loud to us.**_

_Dear Romans and Greeks,_

_I am happy to find out that my Valentine's Day campfire plan is underway! Any who, I have decided who was going to sing! The following people along with Apollo Must sing for their lives! Some of the men on this list will also have to be in a band that will perform. And Piper, my own daughter must do the dare she was given if she lost a bet. Plus sing the inspirational song she wrote 2 days ago. She'll know what I'm talking about._

_The Following people are..._

_Reyna daughter of Bellona_

_Piper Mclean Daughter of Aphrodite_

_Hazel Lévesque daughter of Pluto_

_Lucy(I don't know her last name) daughter of Aphrodite_

_Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena_

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare Oracle of Delphi Goddess of Foresight (in this Apollo turned Rachel into a Goddess because he fell in love with her)_

_Will Solace Son of Apollo_

_Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus _

_Percy Jackson son of Poseidon_

_Apollo_

_The Following Boys will be a band:_

_Percy, Will, Leo, Apollo = Big time Rush (whom I do not own!)_

_Apollo, Will, Percy= J Bros ( I don't own them too)_

**_I saw Piper pale. I never knew she wrote songs._**

**_"well I guess we're singing tonight" Leo said._**

**_~Later~_**

**_Piper's POV_**

**_It was time for the Campfire and Mother actually got us a stage. I'll have to remember to kill her later. I walked backstage. _**

**_"Ok guys does everyone know the order?" They all nodded. "Great then _**_Reyna** you're first get ready. She was wearing a Pretty Purple gown and I wouldn't help but feel sad when Jason came up to her and give her a kiss for good luck. I looked at Leo and he smiled at me crazily. I smiled back slightly. I heard Apollo starting the show off. I took a deep breathe. It's begun.**_


	3. Chapter 3

~Third POV~

**_Apollo stepped out into the light on stage._**

**_"WELCOME DEMIGODS OF ALL AGES! WHO IS READY FOR THE MUSIC!" He said. Everyone cheered. " WELL I HOPE YOU'RE READY! TO START US OFF... YOU ALL KNOW HER... SHE'S OUR FAVORITE PRAETOR THE ONE AND ONLY REYNA DAUGHTER OF BELLONA!"_**

**_Reyna walked on stage and up to the microphone. She was wearing a gorgeous gown and looked fantastic. Her brown hair was half up and half down. (here's her outfit: reynas_gown/set?id=88948045 )_**

**_The Music began. _**

_When the rain is blowing in your face, _

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_ I could offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear, _

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_ I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_ But I would never do you wrong._

_ I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_ No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; _

_I'd go black and blue, _

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_ No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_ To make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_ And on the highway of regret._

_ The winds of change are blowing wild and free, _

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy,_

_ make your dreams come true._

_ Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_ Go to the ends of the Earth for you, _

_To make you feel my love To make you feel my love_

**_Everyone cheered for Reyna. She blushed and ran to Jason's awaiting arms receiving a kiss for him. No one noticed Piper in the shadow with tears rolling down her cheeks._**

**_(_****_I don't own ___****"Make You Feel My Love"** by Adele )

_P.s. Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

~third person~

**Apollo came running out. **

**"WASN'T SHE FANTASTIC?" The crowd roared. "UP NEXT WE HAVE LCU DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE!"**

**Lucy came out in a stunning red gown and went up to the mike.**

**(looked like this: cgi/set?id=89163422 ) **

**The music began...**

_I've made up my mind,_  
_ Don't need to think it over_  
_ If I'm wrong, I am right_  
_ Don't need to look no further,_  
_ This ain't lust_  
_ I know this is love_  
_ But, if I tell the world_  
_ I'll never say enough_  
_ 'cause it was not said to you_  
_ And that's exactly what I need to do_  
_ If I end up with you_

_[Chorus]_  
_ Should I give up,_  
_ Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?_  
_ Even if it leads nowhere_  
_ Or would it be a waste_  
_ Even if I knew my place_  
_ Should I leave it there_  
_ Should I give up,_  
_ Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_  
_ Even if it leads nowhere_

_ I build myself up_  
_ And fly around in circles_  
_ Waitin' as my heart drops_  
_ And my back begins to tingle_  
_ Finally, could this be it_

_[Chorus]_  
_ Or should I give up_  
_ Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_  
_ Even if it leads nowhere_  
_ Or would it be a waste_  
_ Even if I knew my place_  
_ Should I leave it there_

_ Should I give up_  
_ Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_  
_ Even if it leads nowhere_  
_ Or would it be a waste_  
_ Even if I knew my place should I leave it there_  
_ Should I give up_  
_ Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements_  
_ Should I just keep on chasin' pavements_  
_ Ohh oh_

_[Chorus x2]_

**Throughout the entire performance she was looking at Connor Stoll. She walked off stage to bump into Annabeth. **

**"good Luck Annabeth" She said to Annabeth.**

**"Thanks. You were really great." Lucy smiled and walked away only to bump into Connor.**

**"Lucy... You should keep chasing pavements." He smiled. She tilted her head in confusion.**

**"Why." **

**"Because it just might lead you to me" He said then kissed her.**

Aww wasn't that great. Oh by the way just PM me for the link of the outfits I'll send them ASAP!

And REVIEW PEOPLE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO or HoO**

**~I don't need to tell you what POV~**

**Apollo walked out.**

**"WASN'T THAT GREAT? ANYWHO WE HAVE OUR FIRST DUET OF THE NIGHT! PLEASE WELCOME ANNABETH DAUGHTER OF ATHENA AND PERCY SON OF POSEIDON!"**

**Annabeth came from the right in a beautiful gown while Percy came from the left holding an acoustic guitar.**

**The music began...**

**_[_**_Annabeth:]_  
_ The day we met,_  
_ Frozen I held my breath_  
_ Right from the start_  
_ I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._  
_ ... beats fast_  
_ Colors and promises_  
_ How to be brave?_  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_ But watching you stand alone_  
_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_ One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_[Percy:]_  
_ Time stands still_  
_ Beauty in all she is_  
_ I will be brave_  
_ I will not let anything take away_  
_ What's standing in front of me_  
_ Every breath_  
_ Every hour has come to this_

_[Annabeth & Percy :]_  
_ One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_ I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_ One step closer_

_[Chorus: Annabeth]_  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_[Annabeth & Percy:]_  
_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

** After the last note was played Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and sank to one knee.**

**"Annabeth we've been through a lot since we were twelve. I loved you since then and I always will. Before this war I only have one thing to ask. Wise girl will you marry me?" He brought out a ring that had an owl on top of a horse. She gasps and nods.**

**"YES! YES YES YES!" They kissed and went off stage. They were greeted by hugs from everyone except Piper. When everyone else got back to their places she walked up to them.**

**"Congratulations. You really earned this." She whispered and walked to the stage.**

Next up: Piper's dare!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lets get on with the story.. I've done about three chapters already and I'm tired.**

_**Apollo walked up to the stage looking a little flustered. You could see a Big red hickey on the side of his neck.**_

_**"WELL EVERYONE. WE ARE NOW GOING TO INTRODUCE PIPER MCLEAN!" He walked backstage and Piper entered.**_

_**"how are ya'll doing?" She screamed The crowd cheered. **_

_**"Ok So a couple of days before we reached the lovely city of New Rome my cabin and I did a truth or dare kind of bet. My dare was that if Annabeth didn't run towards Percy in a romantic kind of way I would have do sing and dance a sexy song for you. Unfortunately My siblings got to pick so ere ya'll go. She removed her jacket and almost every guy drooled at her. Minus Apollo, Percy, Frank, and Will, and her half-brothers.**_

_**"HIT IT!" She yelled to the DJ. And the music began...**_

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

[x2]  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now 

**Everyone cheered. And Piper left the stage and walked straight up to Leo.**

**"Hey Piper! I got to say that was really hot!" He said. She smirked.**

**"Thanks." She winked and walked to the dressing room to get changed.**

Well That's it for tonight. Remember to PM me for the outfits.

PIPER: OOO and The writer wants to be generous and have one of the reviewers be in the show as a special guest! When you review tell us your character's name, Godly parent, and song. If it's a girl she'll provide an outfit for the OC.

LEO: YO Piper you know LOVERofSTUFF24 could've just said that herself right.

Me: Yea but I'm tired. so Peace.

LEO: and DON'T FORGET to review! And recommend one song for the writer!

Me: Wait what?... Oh WTH listen to Leo!

PIPER: *Gasps* that's a first!

Leo: WHY I OUTA

ME: BYE!


	7. Chapter 7 AN

HEY GUYS THIS IS AN authors NOTE!

For some reason I will not be able to post a new chapter until the end of August! But I am doing a blog that will start posting sneak peaks of the new chapter coming out on September 2nd!

The blogs website is... myeverydaylife24 on blogger(it's a website)

starting August 10th I will began putting sneak peaks


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS THIS IS AN authors NOTE!

For this story and my other one the stories will be continued on 9/18. Please take this time to remember all the people who died on 9/11 today. And I hope I get some awesome reviews soon. I'm so happy people are following I found you and decided that instead of giving it away I will be continuing it with the help of one of you guys. This person will become my second writer And a guest role in the fanfic. For this to happen I need you to state the name you want you OC to be and why you should be the one to help me... Another thing... On September 24 we will have a special on Both stories to celebrate my birthday AND the arrival of R5's new debut album LOUDER! I hope you all read it and I'm going to need about 7 OC for those specials. If you'd like to be in it PM right away it's being planned as we speak. We only have less than 2 weeks. Thanks for reading. And All you R5 fans... There Will be a NEW story coming up dealing with my OC and Rocky Lynch. I need someone to be Ryland's love interest so if any of you are interested... please PM or E-mail me 24 on Gmail and we'll talk about your character.

So any who. I can't wait to start the stories on 9/18. Bye!

And all of you part of he R5 family... WHO LOVED THE MUSIC VIDEO FOR PASS ME BY! WOOO


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys guess what.. I found You & The Greeks reach new Rome: My version has it's own twitter page! so you can and I have a new second writer named HP-TMI-TS

Our twitter is LoverofStuff2

Hope you follow us. we will have weekly updates for everthing


End file.
